


Ash's little princess

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Beta Wanted, Boys In Love, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sad and Happy, Tags May Change, learning to love, looking for a beta reader, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: What if Ash has a daughter and he meets Eiji for the first time. How will this spin their world.(I wanted to try this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough kudos or comments I will keep it up. Otherwise it’ll be a one shot.

After Ash finds out he has a daughter he is left to raise. He struggled with accepting it, once Shorter moved in and helped him the tension became less. He couldn’t stop smiling. This little girl was his princess and his world. Juniper Esther Callenreese. She had pretty shoulder length blonde hair and her eyes were green with a hint of blue from her mother. Ash had a meeting in the morning with someone about how he overcame his past life of running with gangs and past trauma. His still one rule was no photos of the face for the article. 

Ash woke up early, he passed Shorter in the hall. Shorter was peeking in to see is Juniper was still sleeping, he typically took her to daycare at 8am. Shorter and Ash sat down to a cuppa coffee. 

“Morning Ash,” 

“Yep, I got that stupid meeting this morning....I wish they would just leave me alone. This morning I am meeting with someone named Eiji”

“It’ll be over before you know it” 

Juniper came into the kitchen and rubbed her eyes. Ash smiled at her. 

“Morning princess.” 

“Are you picking me up today?”

“I can’t, I have a meeting.”

“Oh,” she said really sad. 

“You can have a tea party again or color with Shorter till I get home.”

She shook her head no, and sniffled. 

“You know why don’t you come with me this morning.”

“Really!?”

“Yes, maybe if you come with they’ll make it quick.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Shorter asked concerned. 

“Yes, if it goes south I’ll call you.”

Ash picked her up and took her to get ready. Once they got to the coffee shop where they were meeting. Ash looked around a bit nervous. He saw a dark haired Japanese guy sitting at a table, the guy waved at Ash. 

“Are you Eiji?”

“Yes, you must be Ash...and who’s this?” He said looking behind Ash. Juniper looked at him scared, hugging Ashs leg,”it’s okay...I’m not mean. Is it okay if I shake her hand?”

She smiled weakly, “this is my daughter Juniper, Yes If She lets you she is shy” Ash said. 

“That is a pretty name.” Eiji smiled at her, “are you helping daddy today?” 

She nodded and let go of Ashs leg, she stepped out a little bit. Eiji crouched down and put his hand out, she shook his hand. Ash was in shock this was the most she has ever communicated with someone. They sat down at the table. After talking a bit, Juniper slid off the chair, she was getting sleepy. She tugged on Eijis jacket. 

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“Juniper!” Ash said shocked and embarrassed. 

“ it’s okay! Yes, it’s okay” Eiji said with a small laugh. She got on his lap, and sat against him. She started to doze off. Ash couldn’t grasp what it was about him that she just took to him. Ash blushed a little at Eiji. 

“I’m really sorry,”

“It’s okay, really. She’s adorable, very well mannered for a kid.”

“Thanks,”

“You and your wife must be proud.” 

“Wife? No, her mother isn’t around. It’s just my best friend and I trying.” Ash said with a small smile. 

“Oh? Sorry to hear that....about her mother...” 

Eiji and Ash sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Eiji looked down at his computer, he deleted the article. 

“You know, I’m not going to run this article. You have been through enough and why drag it out more. I typically don’t do this...here’s my personal number.”

“Really? I’d like that.” 

Eiji reached out, before he did,”is it okay to touch your hand?”

Ash let out a laugh and a smile. Eiji blushed. He grabbed his hand. Ash looked away when he bit his lip. 

“Well this took a unexpected turn.”

“Ya, kind of like we were meant to cross paths. Who thought a interview could turn into a semi-date” Eiji screamed in his mind, STUPID Why did he say that. He yelled. 

Ash smiled and squeezed his hand, he had butterflies in his stomach this was a new feeling. Ash nodded at him. 

“I-I should get her home. She’s asleep, I hate to wake her. But it’s getting late, I will call you. Maybe I can get Shorter to watch her and we could get together.”

Ash went over and picked her up, she looked around sleepily. 

“Bye Mr.Eiji” she said groggy. 

“Bye Princess” He said and smiled. 

Ash got back to the apartment. Shorter was working on a puzzle. Ash went and put Juniper down for nap. He left the door cracked and went and sat down next to Shorter on the floor. 

“So, how did it go?”

“I think I’m in love....” Ash said staring off,” I have never felt like this and it’s crazy because I just met him.”

“Ash oh my god” Shorter said shocked, and hugged him.

“He really liked Juniper and Juniper just took to him. She doesn’t do that with anybody. It took you, the daycare worker, and helper to pry her off me when we took her to daycare for the first time.”

Shorter started laughing at the memory,”we had to pick her up because she wouldn’t stop trying to running away.”

“She saved my life, and now I just feel like things are piecing together.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know. But I just want to take this feeling in while I can.”

There was ping on Ashs phone, it was Eiji texting him to make sure they got home safe. No one ever did that before. No one ever cared. He smiled, and got up he went into his bedroom. He texted Eiji back. They had about a half hour text exchange that ended with Eiji promising to come by the next day. Ash smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was a rainy Saturday. Shorter woke up by Juniper jumping on his bed. He squinted and sat up.

"Why me this morning?"

"I can't fall back asleep, will you come play with me?"

"Okay....Okay if you'll stop jumping on the bed...."

She smiled and ran out of the room. Shorter sighed and reached over and grabbed his sunglasses. Ash woke up about a half hour later, he walked past Junipers room and heard Shorter playing with her. He cracked the door open and saw Shorter sitting on the floor with a tutu and a crown on. He started snickering. 

"Hey Juniper Eiji is coming by in a little bit" Ash said.

"Really!" 

"I'll be right back," Shorter said.

He stepped outside the bedroom, and led Ash into the kitchen, he sat down at the table. Ash noticed something and started laughing. He held up a shiny pot.

"What happened to your sunglasses dude?"

"What do you mean?" Shorter looked in the pot, and saw his sunglasses had been switched out for heart shaped ones, "Oh my god!"

"I think it pairs well with the crown and tutu"

"Oh bite me, anyways Do you think it's a good idea to have him coming around so soon? Don't you think you guys should go out more? I am not sure I am comfortable with him being around her so much until you two do get more comfortable. I don't want her to get attached, just to be hurt in the end."

"Are you jealous?"

"What...no...."

There was a knock on the door, they stared at each other for a moment before Ash took off into the other room. Shorter took the crown and tutu off. He didn't know what he was feeling, he followed behind Ash. Eiji smiled when Ash answered the door. Ash took him in a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Ash asked.

"Of course!" He said stepping into the apartment. 

"Oh this is my best friend and room mate Shorter, Shorter this is Eiji"

Juniper ran out and grabbed Shorters hand and ran off with him. She didn't say anything to Ash and Eiji.

"WELL GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!!!" Ash yelled down the hall.

Eiji let out a snicker,"What was that about?"

"Ahhh I think they are in the middle of a tea party or a peace order....I don't know... Watch where you step Shorter was working on a huge puzzle last night. He chose to do it on my living room floor...."

Eiji looked around to the medium size apartment the kitchen and living room were almost just one large room with a bar separating the two, and a small dining table in the kitchen. There was a hallway leading out the living room with four doors, 3 bedrooms and a large bathroom. Eiji stepped around the puzzle and sat down on the couch.

"nice place...a bit bigger than I had imagined..."

"It's alright....it's what we can do....but Shorter is the main income running his restaurant....."

"He seems nice," Eiji said , he put his hands on his lap.

"Ya, he's okay, Want some coffee or something?"

"That'd be great thanks"

Ash came back a few minutes later, he handed Eiji a hot cuppa and sat down next to him. Ash actually felt a bit nervous, which shocked him. 

"How long have you two known each other?" Eiji finally asked.

"Let me see roughly 15 or 16 years."

"Wow." Eiji couldn't take his eyes off him. He reached out and ran his fingers over Ash's hand. Ash looked down and took his hand and smiled. He leaned over and started to kiss Eiji. They heard Shorter come into the living room. They pulled away from the kiss. Ash looked down and blushed.

"I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done that." Ash said.

"It's okay, I liked it." 

Shorter shook his head and went to the kitchen to grab something. Juniper ran out shortly after and gave Eiji a hug. She started to say something when Shorter took her hand. 

"Come on, go back to your room. Actually why don't you get ready and I will take you out for the day. Let your dad be."

"Okay! Nice seeing you again!" She said and ran out of the room.

Ash shot a cold look at Shorter,"What the hell?" 

"I already told you before....." Shorter said and went to his room.

"That---That was awkward" Eiji said,"What's up with the heart shaped sunglasses?"

"That we do not know, well we know Juniper switched them. We just don't know where the other ones are....yet. I will probably find them when I do her laundry, that's how I found my wallet, and his car keys."

Eiji let out a little laugh,"Sounds like a handful."

"You can say that. I really like you, a lot. But before we let things get to serious, I need to make sure you are comfortable with me and having a kid. I don't want to have her get hurt."

"I understand. You come with Juniper and I guess Shorter."

"Ya, we can't forget him. So I guess I come with 2 kids." Ash said with a laugh. Juniper came over to Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She handed him a hair band. 

"I want my hair up today, please." She said when she sat down. 

Eiji watched as Ash straighten her clothes out, and helped her put her hair up. He couldn't help but to smile. Ash gave her a hug. 

"Come on Juniper so I can help you put your shoes on!" Shorter yelled,"We will be back later. Text me if you need anything." 

"I almost feel bad" Eiji started to say,"Because Shorter is so involved and I would feel bad if we got together because I don't want to ruin their relationship."

Ash sat back, haven't really thought of that before. Eiji looked over at Ash, his heart starting to beat fast again. He went to lean in to kiss him but stopped. Ash looked at him confused. 

"What? Why did you stop?" 

"I want to ask you if it's okay. Also is it okay if we do continue on this relationship and try and figure everything out. Because I won't take Shorter away from Juniper, I couldn't do that or even ask you to choose."

Ash nodded, "Thank you...that means a lot. I want to make it work."


	3. Chapter 3

After Eiji left, Ash was getting ready for bed Shorter knocked on his door. Ash sat down, Shorter sat on the corner of his bed. 

“I won’t sign my rights away for her, I refuse.” Shorter said staring at his hands. 

“I wouldn’t ask you too, Eiji and I were talking over it and we will figure something out.”

“Are you sure you love him?”

“I think I do.”

“Have you told him about how I'm her adopted father?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you regret asking me to parent with you and become her legal parent too.”

“Never Shorter. I asked you because I love you.” He grabbed his hand,”we will figure it out. You’ll never have to give up your rights I promise. Let’s get some sleep.”

Shorter nodded and left the room, he peeked in on Juniper and held back a sob. 

The next day Shorter and Juniper went food shopping. Eiji was in the next aisle. Shorter heard him on the phone. 

“I’ll do whatever I can for the article. I promise it’s going well. I’m still working on getting his trust.” Eiji said. 

Juniper heard his voice and took off. Shorter chased after her. 

“Mr. Eiji!” Juniper said excited. 

“Oh hi Juniper are you here with Ash?”

“No, I’m here with baba”

He bent down to give her a hug. Shorter came up to them. 

“Don’t you touch her.” Shorter said taking her hand. 

“Is Ash around?”

“He has work, I heard what you said.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Ya whatever. I’m not letting you get near her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer. Sorry wanted to get this posted and it’s busy here today with the holiday. Hope you all had a safe holiday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese —— baba - 爸爸  
> (father in Chinese)

Juniper looked up at Shorter and took his hand. She waved to Eiji. 

“Juniper let daddy know I want to talk to him” Eiji said. 

She nodded,”Bye Mr.Eiji!”

Shorter gave her a tug. Ash was looking around the apartment for his glasses. He couldn’t remember where he placed them. He looked in a drawer in the kitchen and found them. He let out a small chuckle and put them on to read the newspaper. He stopped cold when he saw a article about him and Juniper. He slammed the paper down. Shorter came back, Juniper ran over to Ash to hug him. 

“You okay?” Shorter asked Ash who was paler then normal. 

“There was a article about Juniper and I. I have made it very clear to people to never report about her.”

Juniper looked at Shorter then at Ash and finally perked up,”Mr. Eiji wants you to call him. We saw him at the store baba wouldn’t let me talk to him.”

“Thank you princess why don’t you go play” Ash said, hugging her. 

She left the kitchen Shorter looked at Ash and sat down next to him. He put his hand on Ashs knee. 

“Hey, look at me.”

Ash looked over,” why can’t they just leave me alone.”

“Because you’re the great Ash Lynx” 

He rolled his eyes,”I was forced into that life. I’ve tried to change. I’ve tried to stay away.”

“I know. Who wrote the article?”

“I didn’t look.” He opened the paper to look when a loud bang and a scream came from the bedroom. 

They ran into the bedroom Juniper was holding her head crying. Shorter picked her up. Ash saw blood bleeding threw her blonde hair. 

“Oh shi—oot. Bring her in the kitchen.” He said trying to keep calm. 

Shorter sat down with her, he pulled her hair back. Ash wiped her forehead and tried to put pressure on the gash without hurting her. 

“I don’t know, I think we have to take her to get stitches.” Ash said holding the rag to her head. 

“Juniper what were you doing?”

“I don’t remember.” She said between sobs. 

“Let’s take her to be safe.” Shorter said. 

In the ER Ash was sitting on the bed holding Juniper. Shorter was pacing around the room. She got 3 butterfly stitches and a scan. 

The doctor came in, “Just a bump she should be okay. Just bring her back in a couple days to get the stitches out and no more jumping on the bed.”

Ash let out a sigh of relief,”thank god.”

She let another whimper,”my head hurts”

“I bet” the doctor said,”we will give you something to help with that.”

She looked over at Shorter and put her hands out,”Baba”

Ash moved so Shorter could take over with her. He hugged her. 

“I was jumping on my bed” she finally said. 

“I figured as much.” Shorter said,” will you do that again?”

“No, my bed bit me” 

Ash put his hand on his mouth hiding a laugh. Once they got released, they got back to the apartment. Shorter was carrying Juniper who was like a limp doll and put her to bed. 

Ash looked at his cell phone he had 3 missed calls from Eiji. He stepped outside to call him. 

“I can’t talk long” Ash started. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Fine, Juniper has to get stitches tonight.”

“Is she okay?”

“Will be.”

“Shorter is a pushy room mate when it comes to Juniper I ran into them at the store and he wouldn’t let me talk to her.”

“Eiji I need to tell you something, Shorter is her adopted parent. He’s her father too. He’s on the birth certificate with me.”

“So you are more than friends?”

“ no...I mean we have had flings in the past. But...I don’t know. I really like you a lot and he’s Junipers parent. I’m just confused.”

“But your her blood parent. He’s just a parent on a piece of paper.”

“Wow that was pretty cold. Listen why don’t we get together at in a couple days, we can talk more. Plus I miss you.”

“Miss you too and sorry. Give her a hug for me and hope she feels better soon.”

“Will do.”

He hung up and went back inside. Shorter was fixing up a small snack for himself. He smiled at Ash, Ash let out a sigh. 

“Why does everything have to be so complicated?”

“Because that’s life and being a parent.”

“Only our kid could jump on a bed and have to get stitches.” Ash said laughing. 

“Ya,” he opened the paper when he sat down with his food. 

“Hey who wrote that article?”

Shorter skimmed the article and saw Eijis name. He put the paper down. 

“Will you check Juniper please I think I hear her.” Shorter said. 

“Okay........”Ash said raising a eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love  
Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning"

 

Shorter showed Ash the article and who wrote it. Ash let out a small hiss, he tore it out of the paper. When he met with Eiji he threw the paper down. 

"Why? Why would you do this?" Ash started, holding back tears.

"I-I didn't think you would be upset. I followed all that you said."

"No, no you didn't Shorter and I have done everything to protect her, and here you come along and destroy EVERYTHING we have protected....you were the first person I did actually trust aside from Shorter....You just showed me how fucked up people you trust can be." 

Eiji reached out to grab Ash as he turned away to walk away. Ash smacked his arm.

"I could kill you where you stand, don't fucking touch me. You ever come around my family again, I'll make sure you pay"

"Ash I'm sorry, I had to do what I was paid to do, I have to make a living. I felt so guilty after it was sent and printed.....I realized that I do have feelings for you, I left that job for the paper. Please give me another chance."

"I loved you...." Ash said as he walked away. 

Ash got back to the apartment, Shorter and Juniper were asleep on the couch. He went to his room and closed the door. He rubbed his eyes as he felt the tears starting to fall. He wasn't going to cry other this. He couldn't, the room felt so small, hot, he couldn't breathe. He collapsed on the floor in full sobs, his cell pinged. He looked at it and saw Eiji was texting him. He smashed the phone on the ground it exploded into pieces. Shorter heard the commotion, he pushed Ash's door open. He saw the shattered cell phone, and Ashs tear soaked face. Before he could say anything he grabbed him.

"Hey, Hey calm down." He said rubbing Ashs back. 

Ash grabbed him and started to sob again,"Why can't I be happy? Why do I keep being punished." he hiccuped. 

"We love you Ash, I love you, it's okay. You aren't being punished," He kissed the top of Ashs head, holding him tight," Come on, come sit down" 

Ash let him go and laid down on the bed, Shorter laid down next to him and held him, till he calmed down.

Ash turned over to face him, he ran his hand over Shorter's cheek. Shorter moved in closer and gave him a soft kiss, Ash pushed into the kiss full of passion and lust. He ran his hands down Shorters back. Shorter let out a small moan when he felt Ash tugging at his shirt. Shorter pulled his shirt off and got on top of Ash, leaning down to start kissing him again. He pulled from the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Shorter said, Ash nodded. 

Shorter got up and peeked in the living room to make sure Juniper was still asleep, he crept back into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Ash smiled at him, Shorter laid down next to him kissing him again.

"I don't want this to be a mistake again," Shorter said " The last time it created a lot of weird tension between us. Now we sleep in separate bedrooms." 

Ash sat up and put his knees to his chest,"I know, but it won't be. Why don't you start sleeping in here again, I miss having you around. Plus now with this with Eiji I don't want to be alone right now."

Shorter looked over at him, and grabbed at his shirt and started kissing him. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Ashs' shirt off. Even if it was temporary he wasn't going to lose this, he needed the moments like this with Ash.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash pulled Shorter down into another kiss. They both moaned as they reached their climax. Shorter gave a soft kiss on Ashs lips. 

“I love you.” Ash said, kissing him again. 

“I love you too.” Shorter smiled. 

Ash got up and took a quick shower. He slipped on some comfortable sweatpants and put Shorters sweater on. Ash sat down on the couch, he flipped the channel on the tv and Juniper sat up. 

“I was watching that!”

“What? You’ve been asleep.”

“I was watching that!” She yawned and grabbed the remote. If Ash had to hear the baby shark song one more time he was going to throw the tv out the window. 

Shorter came out into the living room a short time later. He looked over at Ash whos eye was twitching. 

“Alright tv time is up!” Shorter said and turned it off. 

“Not fair!” She said with a pout. 

“Too bad, go to your room and read or something. Call you when it’s dinner time.” Ash said, rubbing his face. 

She stomped off to her room. Ash looked back over at the tv. 

“Ya, know I think I’m going to make the tv disappear. We did fine without one for all those years.”

“Don’t shoot the tv again. We got in a lot of trouble for that.”

Ash smiled and let out a laugh. Shorter bit his lip, Ash had the smile of a angel. 

The next morning, Ash woke up, he heard Shorter snoring softly. He let out a small chuckle. He stretched and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. There was a soft knock on the door. He looked at the clock it was 730 in the morning. 

“Who is it?” Ash yelled. 

“It’s me.” Eiji said. 

Ash rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. Before he let him in. 

“Take your jacket off, turn your phone off, leave the jacket and the phone by the door.” Ash snapped. 

Eiji nodded and did what he was told. He followed Ash into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, he saw a cord at the table. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s for the tv, What do you want and why shouldn’t I kill you for being here?”

“If you wanted to kill me you wouldn’t have let me inside and I’d be dead now.” 

Ash bit his tongue ‘damnit he was right’. Ash watched him. 

“What do you want?” Ash finally said. 

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to hurt you....or Shorter.”

Ash rolled his eyes, Shorter stumbled into the kitchen. He gave Ash a peck on lips. 

“Morni——Why is he here?” Shorter said. 

“I wanted to come and apologize. Also and to show you this.” He pulled out a piece of paper. That stated the images he used had been destroyed and that he no longer worked for the company. 

“Okay but you owe me one.” Ash finally said. 

“Really!” He said cheerfully. Ash nodded and grabbed the cord and went to put it in the blender. Shorter grabbed him and took the cord. 

“Don’t you dare. I like our blender, what is this for anyways?”

“We———“

Juniper yelled from the living room,”Ba Ba, Daddy the tv is broken!”

“Oh for the love of god.” Shorter said and rolled his eyes.

“Are your mornings typically like this?” Eiji said. 

“Pretty much. Except Shorter is the one getting in trouble. You won’t be putting this into a article will you? Because this pretty much our ‘married’ life you are witnessing and I’d really find it embarrassing.”

“I told you I’m not doing that anymore. You do realize she’s still trying to turn the tv on and Shorter is on the floor laughing.”

Ash nodded and sipped his tea with a big grin. He looked out the window at the rainy Day. 

“If you two are together I guess it’s too late for me. I really messed up.” Eiji said looking down. 

“I never said that, Shorter and I have been dating for almost 10 years.” 

“So you cheated on him with me?”

“Didn’t say that either.”

Eiji looked at him confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Eiji shook his head confused,”Okay I don’t follow.”

“Shorter and I are polygamist. I mean we haven’t really added anyone to our relationship. But are open to it, if we both agree on the partner. I’m not comfortable talking about this in front of Juniper. But if you are okay with it and Shorter is. Think about it, I’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t know. Yes, let me think it over.”

 

Juniper heard Eiji and went running to see him. Shorter realized it and took her hand. 

“No, come on.” He said to her firmly. 

“Come on Shorter.” Ash said a bit upset. 

“Ash she is my daughter and I am putting my foot down about this.”

“She’s my daughter. Oh wow....we sound like a married couple.” 

“I just want to show him my head.” She said pointing to her bandage. 

“......fine.” Shorter snaped. 

She pulled her other hand free and looked at Eiji. She had a bit of a pout. 

“I fell and I got hurt. It’s okay though. I get my stitches out tomorrow.”

He knelt down to be on her level,”Well I am really happy you are okay.”

She gave him a hug,” thank you Mr.Eiji. Do you know why the tv won’t turn on?”

“Not a clue....,” Eiji started laughing. 

Shorter started to feel the anger slip away, he didn’t want to let his guard down completely, but she was just so easy going around him. There again it could be because he doesn’t look like a grown up or it could be because he is calm. He shook his head and looked down at her. 

“Alright I’m going to take you to school. We have stuff to do.”

She waved to Eiji, Ash had to moment to regroup his thoughts. He really started to think that this could work. 

“Shorter it’s raining make sure she has a coat!” Ash yelled. 

“I better get going seems like you guys are busy.”

“Eiji wait..” he grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Eiji blushed, but moved his hand up behind Ashs head. It turned into a passionate kiss. Ash felt his heart speeding up. 

“Woah okay keep moving.” Shorter said looking in the kitchen and pushed Juniper along. 

Ash smiled against the kiss,”sorry I couldn’t help myself. I missed you so much.”

“Me too....I’ll call you later.” 

Eiji picked his coat up at the door Shorter reached over and gave him a peck on the lips. Ash started laughing. 

“I’m still not crazy about you, but if Ash can trust and forgive you who am I to judge. But if you hurt Ash or my daughter again, watch out.” Shorter whispered to Eiji.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be worked out and longer. I have been so sick this past week.

     As the day came to a end, Ash was getting the house cleaned up, and putting stuff away. He was waiting for Shorter to get home. He was hoping that they would sit down and talk about adding Eiji into their loop. The door slammed, Shorter dropped his shoes off at the door, he went into the kitchen and gave Ash a kiss. 

 

"Okay Juniper is with my sister tonight, she's taking her to her appointment tomorrow. She was beaming about getting to spend the night." Shorter said, pulling Ash into a hug.

 

“Hang on,” Ash said, as Shorter started to nip at his neck,”Have you thought about Eiji being added into our little relationship?”

“I have and if you want too, then I am okay with it. But before we do, I am still not comfortable yet with him around Juniper. I’d rather know that the relationship will be steady and she won’t be getting attached.”

“I wouldn’t worry, I really like him. Juniper thinks the world of him.”

“Well whatever you want.” Ash started running his hands through Shorters purple hair. Shorter picked him up and set him on the table. Going back to nipping him at the neck, he stopped before taking his shirt off.

“You want too? Is it okay?” Shorter asked.

“Yes it’s fine. I love you Shorter, I love you so much. I would have never gone on as long as I have if it wasn’t for you. I fought everyday because I knew I would be seeing you.”

“I love you too.” He said leaning in to take Ash into a deep kiss. Shorter started to grind against Ash’s thighs. Ash let out a small moan, he kissed Shorter again. He pulled from the kiss.

“Shorter, marry me?” 

“W-What?” Shorter said shocked.

“Please...even if it’s not now, and it’s down the road. We have been together for so long. You are the one.”

“Ash oh my god..”Shorter said tearing up a bit, and stepping back. Ash gave him a confused look, he got off the table. He went to reach out to Shorter, and turned away. 

“I’m fucking stupid…” He said started to choke up. He started to leave to the kitchen, Shorter grabbed Ash’s arm. 

“Yes Ash, Yes I will marry you.” He said taking him into a hug and nuzzled his neck.

“We can make this work right?”

“Yes, Also how about we invite Eiji over tonight?”

“That sounds like fun. But first!” Shorter said yanking him into the bedroom.


End file.
